girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-01-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Gil has gone too far this time! Now Agatha will really start to fight... or DK will intervene. I can just picture it :"Yes... you are Heterodyne. This cannot go on." HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Agathas declaration may be what prompts Der Kestle to respond. Of course, Gil wasn't there to hear her do the full declaration.. He's about to be schooled in that last line. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Gil must be wasped. That is the only way I can imagine him this dispirited. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) So they're Castle Wolfenbach gargoyles, and presumably made by Klaus. I imagine he may have been at least partly inspired by the Torchmen, because they do look like it, and imitating others' work with improvements is not only a sparky thing to do in general but his style in particular. Mskala (talk) 15:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Just as a side note, Gil may not have had an extra large dose of sedative just to take Franz out of the struggle. Franz is reptilion, or perhaps amphibian, and it is cold and raining. Also, Franz had been flying for quite a while before encountering Gil. A dose sized for a spark in the madness place might well have been enough to put him down without a struggle. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of Franz, he knew that something "wasn't right" with Gil, even without the fact that he was acting totally out of character. We seem to have forgotten the fact that we pretty much all agreed that "Gil" was probably an imposter. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 00:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll call it one last time, for the record. Gil is not out of character, not wasped, not an impostor, he's just scared. Scared that Klaus will kill Agatha, that Agatha is/collaborates with the Other and plans to lay waste to Europa, that he himself is wasped and will as such be unfit to rule the Empire (never mind that some of these are contradictory; fear is the mind killer). He admits much of it right here. His actions are completely in line with what he thinks he knows (that he may be wasped, that Tarvek & Agatha have something to do with it, that Klaus is hell-bent on killing Agatha, and that it's useless to resist his might) and with what he wants (Agatha, the Empire, and Wulfenbach peace, not necessarily in that order). He played the cool dude before because he was secure in pretty much all three regards, and now he's not. I too do hope he's about to get schooled :D Tarvek (talk) 07:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : I'm with you on this. I'd like to add that the last time Agatha declared herself to be the Heterodyne, to trigger the Doom Bell, it was a rehearsed line. This time she really means it. And Gil, along with the rest of the Wulfenbach forces, are about to tremble before her. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :: As I said in another forum (the LiveJournal girlgeniuscomic forum), Agatha has said that she is the Heterodyne like she meant it today's page, back when she was racing around Mechanicsburg fighting and running away from a wide variety of enemies. (By the way, AndyAB99, do you go by another name there?)-- William Ansley (talk) 23:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Opps, you've blown my cover. Yeah, I use different signons on different sites. AndyAB99 (talk) 03:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::: You aren't the only one. Argadi (talk) 09:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Lookin' forward to seeing it :D Tarvek (talk) 13:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::This is not the first time Agatha has gone non-linear and frightened everyone in the room. Her first demonstration of her ability to intimidate was the right after Tarsus Beetle was killed by his own bomb.--Billy Catringer (talk) 03:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The Castle is now up to full power. And Agatha just gave it unlimited authorization for merry mayhem. This is gonna hurt.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC)